Shadow Play: Series One (2)
by lhigginns67
Summary: The search for Claudia begins.
1. Chapter 1

'Clarence was just using hyperbole to get at both of us. I certainly am _not_ a spy.'

Perhaps Sarah Jane believed that enough to finally allow Marvin into her place. Perhaps not. Marvin glanced at her, sipping his half empty cup of coffee.

'That still doesn't quite explain why you happen to know so much about me,' Sarah Jane replied. 'Or exactly what the FSO is.'

Marvin sighed, then looked her straight in the eyes.

'Claxton _is_ linked to Ruby White. But we're back to square one as to why.'

'And the FSO?'

He stood up and poured the remaining contents of his cup down the sink. Sarah Jane folded her arms.

'You know lots of personal things about me,' she continued. 'I don't see why it shouldn't work both ways.'

Marvin sighed.

'We should find your friend Claudia.'

Of course, when someone changed the subject, it was annoying, but Marvin obviously had some reason to do so. He turned to her, shooting her an unsettling look.

'Who, by the way, I'm glad you told me about, in the first place.'

Marvin would've found out eventually, though, wouldn't he?

'Yes, you had, and have, every right to be suspicious about me,' he continued. 'But the last thing I need is the bloody eye-spy brigade on my arse, because peekaboo isn't Claxton's style!'

Sarah Jane stood up.

'I want to stop Clarence just as much as you, Marvin. We're going to have to trust each other, as hard as that may be.'

As Sarah Jane entered the living room with two cups of coffee, Marvin was spreading out a number of pages across the floor.

'Twenty-one hours and counting,' he said, taking a cup. 'Leaving us clues would just spoil their fun.'

'MI5 will have gone into lockdown, with a missing person search surely underway?'

'If you can trust the news,' Marvin shrugged. 'I'm maybe clutching at straws here, but I wonder if there's the slight possibility of me being a suspect?'

Sarah Jane may still have been suspicious of him, but that wasn't something she had quite considered.

'Sorry, Marvin, I-'

'We're both going to be sorry, if we don't find Claudia. And I have a feeling we'll have to up sticks from this place soon.'

Sarah Jane looked at him, as he took another sip of coffee.

Another fire? A bomb?

Knock, knock.

At this time of night, that surely wouldn't be...

Marvin headed for the door, and opened it to two police officers.

'Marvin Byers?'

He nodded.

'PC Staton and DC Roberts,' Staton said. 'We'd like you to come down to the station, to answer some questions regarding the disappearance of Claudia Coster.'

'Disappearance? She's been abducted.'

The two officers exchanged looks.

'Sorry,' Staton smiled. 'Abducted, of course.'

Marvin looked between them.

'We can both come down, if you want,' he said, motioning to Sarah Jane. 'Unless she isn't a suspect?'

The officers looked at her.

'No, just you, Mr Byers.'

Marvin folded his arms.

'Awfully convenient for you to come for me, only moments after I mentioned that this place'll soon go to the dogs.'

'Please come with us, Mr Byers. Or will we have to restrain you?'

Where was this heading, Sarah Jane thought. If they weren't police officers, they surely wouldn't have been affiliated with Clarence.

'This isn't even my home,' Marvin continued. 'Who told you I was-'

'Now, please, Mr Byers.'

Marvin paused.

'If we are both suspects, officers,' Sarah Jane said. 'Why do you only want to speak to Marvin?'

Staton looked at her.

'Miss...?'

'Oh, surely you must know that,' Marvin sniped. 'You went to the trouble of finding her address, didn't you?'

Looking at Sarah Jane, Staton shook his head.

'Smith.'

'I suggest you keep your mouth shut, Miss Smith. And you to come with us, Mr Byers.'

That definitely sounded like a threat.

Marvin glanced between the officers, and sighed.

'All right,' he replied. 'You going to cuff me?'

The officers shook their head, and Marvin began to lead them out of the door.

'An old comrade of ours?' Staton asked. '_Surely not_...Crawford.'

Marvin turn-

THUD!

Sarah Jane flinched, as Roberts bashed Marvin's head into the wall.

THUD!

Marvin collapsed.

Sarah Jane thought about making a move, but Staton shot her a look, before both officers left with the unconscious Marvin.

Oh, no.


	2. Chapter 2

Who were those men? Obviously _not_ police officers. Where had they taken Marvin? It would've been too obvious for them to be associates of Clarence, surely.

Oh God, Claudia. Where was she?

Two kidnappings - one potentially fatal - oh, it didn't bear thinking about.

Where did Sarah Jane even begin? She looked at her landline. Any call for help would be Clarence's justification for Claudia's murder.

What if someone-

_Ring, ring_.

Sarah Jane froze.

If she answered, Claudia died. If she didn't, Claudia...would probably die.

Oh, God.

What if it was all just a ruse? What if Claudia was already dead? Sarah Jane shuddered.

_Ring, ring._

Sarah Jane lifted the receiver.

'Don't.'

She turned.

A woman with short blonde hair stood in the doorway.

'Yes, it could be Claudia, I know,' the woman continued. 'But if you don't want it to be traced any further...'

Sarah Jane paused. What if it wasn't Claudia? What if it was Marvin - or the officers that kidnapped him - or Clarence? At this point, anything was possible.

Sarah Jane replaced the receiver.

'I'm sorry, who are you?'

And how did she know who Claudia was?

The woman smiled.

'Your only means of escape.'

She looked at the flat light above them.

_Beep, beep, beep..._

Oh_._

The woman led the way out of the flat, before Sarah Jane even had a moment to think.

'Name's Mallory, by the way. It'll come in useful.'

They hurried further and further away. They-

BOOM!

Sarah Jane instinctively ducked, spying the eruption of flames and smoke from what she could have once called her home.

Mallory pulled her along, until they approached a blue car. Sarah Jane looked at Mallory.

'Hm...to live or die,' Mallory said nonchalantly. 'No biggie, really.'

They climbed in, and drove away.

An alarming sense of unease crept over Sarah Jane. Frankly, she couldn't - and didn't know if she ever would - trust Marvin. Yet, somehow, something told her she was going to have to trust the woman next to her - whether she wanted to or not.

Marvin stirred.

He found himself...in a chair. Not bound. Not gagged. He did however find himself looking at Staton. And his face feeling stiff as an ice pop.

Roberts gone to the toilet, then.

'All right,' Marvin sniped. 'What am I doing here, if this _isn't_ a hostage situation?'

Staton simply smiled.

'Where's Roberts?'

Staton looked to the door on his right. Moments later, Roberts emerged, holding three cups of some kind of fluid. Marvin watched as Roberts set them down, seeming impatient.

'Can we...'

Staton nodded, then both placed their left hand over their other wrist, and pressed a button.

A low shimmering sounded, and-

Oh, for God's sake. Not these two.

'You'd never have come if you'd known it was us,' Staton said.

No, he most certainly would _not_ have come. Nor would he have let his face be smashed to mush.

He glared at Staton.

'Since when did they allow exiles to swan off with their cloaking devices?' Marvin asked, deadpan. 'Or did you nick that as well?Horace.'

Horace lifted a cup, and sipped.

Roberts followed suit.

'Oh, got a clean slate now, do we, Crawford?' he remarked.

Marvin shot him an ice cold glare, and looked at Horace, arms folded.

'What _do_ you two want?'

Horace smiled, taking another sip.

'You may feel a bit of Déjà Vu here, but...your help.'

What?

'Now you know how your lady friend must've felt,' Horace continued.

Pause.

Marvin folded his arms.

'Help with what? Eh? Ruby White?'

Horace and Roberts exchanged a look.

'Something much worse.'


	3. Chapter 3

'You want to find Marvin, yeah?'

Mallory probably also knew Sarah Jane's answer to that. She was also driving just a little faster than what Sarah Jane felt comfortable with.

'Yes.'

'Someone who trusts you as much you trust them?' Mallory continued. 'Not flogging a dead horse, at all.'

Where was Mallory taking them? At this point, Sarah Jane guessed it was probably a place of safety.

'Clarence was right - Marvin is a spy.'

'Do you know what the FSO is?'

Pause.

'Yep.'

Said rather hesitantly, Sarah Jane noted. The car continued speeding along, to the point where Sarah Jane briefly wondered how she'd had a chance to belt herself in.

'They love people like you,' Mallory continued. 'But, as you might guess, have never had good intentions.'

Who had been behind the bomb in her flat? Clarence? Marvin, himself? Oh please, no.

'Do you know where those officers took him?'

'Where are they holding Claudia is the better question.'

Was Claudia still being held at gun point? Was she already dead?

Oh, God.

Was Marvin also experiencing the same ordeal? Sarah Jane barely knew him - barely trusted him - and yet...

'Clarence won't make it easy,' Mallory said. 'But we'll find her. One way or another.'

Sarah Jane glanced between the windscreen and Mallory.

'What Marvin did with me - the whole admiration thing, and that - were there many others?'

'Tons.'

Oh.

'What happened to them?' Sarah Jane asked, although tentatively. 'Because Marvin's never struck me as the killing type.'

'He's not, strictly speaking. Never shy of the odd kidnap, though.'

Oh.

Marvin wouldn't have...no.

He wouldn't have.

It seemed Sarah Jane was right not to trust him.

Maybe he hadn't, though. Maybe he _was_ enduring a horrific ordeal from the officers.

'Anyway,' Mallory chirped. 'Time to find Claudia.'

Time to find her, indeed.

'It's dangerous, but it's worth a try.'

Marvin, Horace, and Roberts sat in a van, the latter two in the front.

'The FSO have gone beyond their original purpose,' Horace continued. 'Million's could suffer if their plan succeeds.'

Marvin folded his arms.

'Pretty audacious, considering what we were exiled for. And Claxton isn't in on this, it is just the FSO?'

Roberts smirked.

'From beyond the grave, aye.'

This was, rather surprisingly, pleasant news. For once. Although...

'You're lucky I'm playing along with whatever bullshit you're pulling, you know.'

Horace snorted.

'You can talk.'

'If you had just minded your own bu-'

'I'm surprised they didn't catch you sooner, Crawford,' Roberts said, leaning back.

The sooner Marvin could wipe that smug little smirk off Roberts' face.

'Not a patch on poisoning, is it, though, Roberts? Giving Claxton a run for his money, eh?'

Horace sat up.

'All right, children,' he snapped, glancing between the two. 'Let's get to it, hm?'

If it was as dangerous as Horace claimed, it was a slight wonder as to why he and Roberts had sought out Marvin. It was hardly because they thought him the best man for the job. Marvin was fortunate he hadn't been part of the receiving end of Roberts' poisoning, all those years ago.

In fact, Marvin was beginning to wonder how these two had paired up in the first place.

A 'smarmy little git' was what Roberts had always been to Horace.

Marvin had no kinder words for either of them.

Nor was he going through with this plan of theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

'Tell me, Mallory, because I'd rather like to know - what exactly is the FSO?'

Somehow a spy organisation seemed just a little too simple, to Sarah Jane.

'You know how MI5 deals with terrorist threats, and the likes?' Mallory replied, as the car continued along.

Sarah Jane could almost see where this was going.

'Yes?'

'Well...Infiltration. Ransom. Murder, and the likes. Take your pick.'

Oh.

'I thought you said Marvin wasn't a-'

'I _never_ said he wasn't.'

Oh, God. Claudia.

What could Sarah Jane say about Marvin? Had he really murdered people? Was he planning to have Claudia murdered? Have Clarence do the dirty work - or worse, be in cahoots with Clarence to have her murdered, just to get at Sarah Jane?

'Pit stop.'

The car pulled up to a petrol station. Mallory exited, heading for the pumps.

Was there a possibility Marvin had sought redemption, if he had left the FSO, when he did? It could make some sense. Perhaps he had grown tired of that life - made a new one for himself? Sarah Jane just couldn't be sure yet.

'Some water, if you're thirsty.'

Sarah Jane jumped slightly, as Mallory passed her a bottle, and shut her door.

'Do you know why Marvin left the FSO, when he did?'

The car roared into life. Mallory looked at Sarah Jane.

'Well...'

'You hate the FSO as much as we do, right?'

Marvin couldn't decide if 'hate' was the right word. As Horace drove the van along, and Roberts switched his glance between them, Marvin sat calmly. For now.

'Yes. I suppose.'

'No reason why you would refuse, then,' Horace replied.

'We're not going to hold you at gunpoint, if you don't do it, Crawford.'

If pigs could fly...

It'd be pitch black outside at this rate, if Horace kept driving like a pensioner. Perhaps he was savouring the time he had before all hell broke loose. Millions dead, potentially. It would've been no loss to the two in the front, but Marvin practically grimaced at the thought.

What lead to his exile, it had started out as just a dare. But the bigwigs couldn't see that.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived.

Marvin leaned back.

'How exactly is this going again?'

Horace smiled.

'Simple, Crawford,' he replied. 'Override their system - that's your speciality. Roberts and I will eradicate the godforsaken bastards.'

Good luck with that. Good luck, indeed.

Marvin returned the smile.

'All right, then. Lead the way.'

Stupid buggers, these two. How did they expect to even pass the gates? Well...it was _their_ plan. Marvin would bear absolutely no responsibility. Laugh in their faces, that's what he'd do.

They approached the long jagged barrier, covered by a series of locked panels.

'Work your magic, Crawford,' Horace chirped, as he and Roberts stood aside.

'You really won't do anything, if I refuse?'

'Of course not,' Horace said.

Marvin paused.

'Switch off your cloaking devices.'

Horace and Roberts exchanged a look.

'We play fair, or don't play at all.'

Horace and Roberts looked at him, then complied.

Marvin turned to the barrier, and gradually worked his way through each panel. The barrier opened, and the three of them entered.

The building was no different - like a fine wine it had aged.

They surely should have been bolting to the front - if these two lugheads were so bloody determined.

'So,' Marvin began. 'Poisoning, arson, and infiltration. What better reasons for them to welcome us back with open arms, eh?'

Roberts smirked.

'Indeed, Crawford.'

No way would they actually make it inside the building.

They scuttled across the grass to the metal double doors. Horace and Roberts stood behind Marvin.

Horace raised his arm.

'Ready and waiting with the subject, sir.'

What?

'_Doors opening now.'_

The metal doors split across, as a man appeared before them.

'Thank you, Staton and Roberts. Bring the subject this way.'

Horace and Roberts clutched Marvin's arms, pulling him forward.

Of course, why would they have actually switched off their cloaking devices?

'Eradicating the evil, eh?' Horace chirped.

Marvin ought to have struggled against them, but couldn't.

THUD!

Something struck his...


	5. Chapter 5

'What happens to them after their exile?'

Mallory's arms were folded, as she stared straight ahead. If Marvin had - and it was highly possible - committed murder, how many? Or kidnappings?

'They get a medal,' Mallory chirped.

Pause.

She sat up, shaking her head.

'Nothing. Adios. They've washed their hands of you.'

_Knock, knock._

The two of them looked to see a man standing outside Mallory's window. She wound down the glass.

'For Miss Smith.'

Mallory handed the piece of paper to Sarah Jane, and the man walked away. One of Clarence's henchmen?

'_Forty-four Cloister Avenue. Her fate awaits_.'

The car roared into life.

Oh God, Claudia. Was she dead? Maybe she was all right. Maybe Clarence - no, maybe _Marvin _had been testing Sarah Jane. His kidnap just a ruse, while Claudia lay...oh, God.

Sarah Jane knew now where she stood with him. Oh, she knew.

The car raced along, through an unusually little amount of traffic for this hour.

'Maybe Clarence will decide to honour us with his presence.'

That'd be too obvious, surely.

A wide building could be seen in the distance.

The car stopped before that, though.

'It's here.'

An abandoned area of grass, surrounded by a fence. Not too far from that building, it seemed.

'I think that's-'

'Claudia!'

Sarah Jane bolted over to the body sprawled across the grass.

It had to be Claudia.

It had to be.

Marvin's eyes opened. His arms were bound. Dressed in a white top, he saw. No one about. Only voices.

Horace. And someone else.

'...hot enough, boss?'

'Should be, now take...'

Cooking something?

Horace jumped out before him, a Cheshire Cat grin stretched across his face.

'Time for a test run.'

Of...

SPLASH!

Marvin screamed.

Horace sniggered. The bastard.

'Execution,' he began. 'Is a dish best served...stinging.'

Marvin grimaced. It was like the seven levels of hell all at once.

'Smells like chicken.'

Another man, presumably the one Horace'd been talking to, appeared.

'Ready, boss?'

Since when was this git in charge?

'Ready.'

Horace pulled a lever.

'Wait!'

Horace stopped, impatient.

'What?'

'I'm dying to go for a piss - if you'll excuse the pun - and might piddle all over your contraption, if I don't.'

Marvin squirmed as much as the restraints would allow. Would've crossed his legs too, if he could.

Horace snorted.

Marvin continued, squirming like his life depended on it. Oh, well, it did.

Horace sighed, motioning for the man to undo Marvin's restraints.

The three of them trekked down a rather long corridor, eventually reaching the gents.

'Watch him, Goddard.'

Goddard complied.

Marvin stood at the urinal, occasionally peeping at the man.

'Horace's got a gun, hasn't he?'

Silence.

'Which I suppose turns you into Big Chief. Poor bugger.'

Marvin closed his zipper and approached the sinks. Spying the other man in the mirror, he washed his hands, bit by bit.

'Going to tell me to cut the funny bollocks, isn't he?'

Goddard said nothing.

Marvin dried his hands and lead the way out. Not-

Something tight...pulling...he couldn't...

'That'd be much too predictable, surely, Crawford?'

Horace pulled - Marvin dug in his elbow - and they hit the floor. Marvin wheezed, the rope squeezing tighter into his flesh.

He brought his fist up, bashing Horace right in his boney little face. Horace recoiled, but kept Marvin down. Marvin swung his foot in the other man's leg - Horace cried out and let go.

Marvin shot up, bounding back into the toilet and to the window.

Horace-

SMASH!

Marvin exclaimed, and with no time to process his bloody hand, he leapt.

Then sprinted.

Away from that bastard.

Away from that place.

For good, this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Please let it be Claudia. Please let it be her. Oh God, was she-

Sarah Jane stopped, kneeling by the unconscious woman.

'Claudia...'

It was quiet, almost inaudible.

'What is it?'

Sarah Jane turned.

Marvin?

Where was Mallory?

'Oh, I think you know,' Sarah Jane sniped.

Marvin looked at her, then the woman on the ground, as if he'd never seen her before. Amidst her anger, Sarah Jane's eyes began to well. Oh God, Claudia.

'Shouldn't we get her to a hospital, Sarah Jane?'

'You've done _quite enough_, I think.'

It was sharper - shorter - than Sarah Jane intended.

Marvin looked at her.

'Of what?'

Sarah Jane turned back to Claudia, the tears threatening to take hold.

'Get some help,' she sniffled.

'Of _what_, Sarah Jane?'

She looked him dead in the eyes.

'I don't want to argue, Marvin - please, just get some help.'

Marvin looked, then hurried off.

Oh God, had he done this? He had, hadn't he? All part of his elaborate act, wasn't it?

Oh, Claudia. Please wake up.

Please...

**To Be Continued**


End file.
